La sexta guerra
by M117Master
Summary: Shirou y Saber en la sexta guerra esta es la version traducida al español


La sexta guerra

(No soy dueño type moon o cualquier personaje relacionado)

Esta historia es de komina12345 y me dio permiso de traducirla al español por que pienso que la historia esta muy padre

This story is from komina12345 and he gave me permission to translated to Spanish because I thing this story is very cool

Capitulo 1-memorias

la guerra del grial había había regresado a lo que era antes, pero Shirou no se podía quitar de encima ese sentimiento de que había algo malo, algo despreciable llegando, el lo podía sentir, en su escuela en su escritorio. El salón de clases estaba lleno con todo tipo de personas, todas vestidas con ese uniforme café que imitaba el color del lodo. Ese color que le recordaba a Shirou cuando estaba boca abajo en el lodo, cuando el fuego lo había golpeado, matando a sus padres en segundos en la ultima guerra del grial, la anterior guerra del grial tuvo sus altas y sus bajas, shirou había conocido y cayo en amor con la guerrera saber, creando un fuerte lazo con Rin, pero saber tuvo que desaparecer después de el final de la guerra, con esto, Shirou quedo incompleto. El nunca fue feliz como usualmente había sido, pero el todavía tenia sus tendencia de ayudar en la casa, la perdida de su amada, lo único cerca de el murió, Esa fue una dura perdida, él mira hacia arriba hacia el cielo azul, sus ojos llenos de tristeza por estas memorias, por otro lado, rin lo mira

"Hey Shirou"

"Oh…Tohsaka, eras tu"Shirou vio a la curiosa chica de pelo negro poniendo su mirada hacia el, con una mirada perforante pero llena de simpatía

"Pero que pasa con tigo Shirou? pareces un poco… deprimido"

Shirou la miro, tratando de mantener la sonrisa "Oh no es nada, solo estaba pensando acerca de…" las palabras no pudieron salir de el

"saber…verdad" Rin completo la frase por el

"Si" el digo, poniendo su mirada hacia el piso

En un campo de pasto, un guerrera esta descansando, el cielo azul actuando como el mar del eterno paraíso de tiene el cabello dorado, sus ojos puros como cualquier cristal. La guerrera estaba vestida en un extravagante vestido azul que se compara tanto como el cielo, mientras ella duermo las memorias de un joven hombre pasan através de su mente. El joven de cabello rojo que arriesgo su vida incontable veces por ella, hasta arriesgando la muerte contra el rey de reyes. Ella no lo podía abandonar, no ahora…pero ella ya se había ido de su lado, separados. Las memorias pasaban claramente en su cabeza, pero ella perdió el sentido de cuanto había pasado. Pero, las memorias seguían hay tan vividas como el cielo

_Dos personas paradas encima de una colina el sol empieza a salir, lentamente se acerca una señal de tristeza. Pero también una sensación de luz y felicidad. La joven de cabello dorado voltea a ver al joven de cabello rojo fiero, mirando hacia sus ojos, ella lo empezó a ver. Sus ojos llenos de algo que no puede describir como tristeza. Sus emociones corren através de , triztesa, un sentimiento de distanciamiento en todo eso lo único que pudo decir __, "Shirou…yo te amo"_

La joven de cabello Dorado regreso a su mundo, ella miro hacia el despejado,y vasto no era felicidad, estaba incompleta pero ella no podía saber mas de sus memorias así que cerro los ojos una vez mas

Mientras ella estaba soñando, el cielo empezó a lanzar rayos y el muy azul cielo comenzó a cambiar de su azul sereno, las nubes cambiaron a un sangriento rojo, y la maldad de las nubes le empezaban a atemorizar

Que clase de magia es esta? esto no es normal, en el cielo de avalon y por que el cielo cambio de azul a rojo, un rojo que le empezaba a recordar

La guerrera dejo de respirar, reconociendo muy bien todo lo que había visto

"no…puede ser..."La guerrera se digo a si misma

La guerra del santo grial esta empezando otra vez…

Era tiempo de que los Servants fueran llamados a batalla otra vez

Shirou continuo mirando hacia el cielo, era hermoso hace unos segundos pero ahora cambio a un rojo sangriento.

El no fue el único en notarlo, de pronto toda la escuela se asomo por las ventanas para ver el espectáculo que estaba sentado alado, sus ojos ellos de miedo, ella sabia lo que vendría

"Shirou…" ella pronuncio

"si' el contesto de regreso

"esta empezando otra ves…la Guerra del santo grial"


End file.
